


Take care of your health

by Sariie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Flashbacks, Light Angst, Nero & Kyrie have a daughter
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariie/pseuds/Sariie
Summary: เขามีทุกอย่างที่ชายคนหนึ่งจะฝันได้ ครอบครัวที่พร้อมสนับสนุน ภรรยาแสนสวย และลูกสาวผู้เป็นดั่งแก้วตาดวงใจแต่เธอจากไปแล้ว...ผู้หญิงคนที่เขาหลงรักตั้งแต่ครั้งแรกที่ได้เห็นหน้า เธอจากไปพร้อมรอยยิ้มจางที่มอบให้ท่ามกลางสนามนองเลือดและซากปีศาจและการมาเยี่ยมเยียนครั้งนี้ก็ได้ทำให้เขานึกถึงบางสิ่ง
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 3





	Take care of your health

สองเท้าหยุดนิ่งตรงหน้าแท่นหินที่เพิ่งถูกตั้งมาไม่นาน เคียงข้างกับอีกแท่นอันถูกประดับประดาราวหลุมศพทหารอันทรงเกียรติ

"คิริเอะ..."

เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยเรียกชื่ออันไร้เสียงตอบรับ เข่าคุกลงตรงหน้าแท่นหินไร้ชื่อสลักพร้อมช่อดอกกุหลาบสีน้ำเงินในมือ

"เธอคือ _เพื่อน_ คนแรกของผม"

.  
.  
.

ภาพเด็กหญิงผมสีน้ำตาลที่กำลังเดินเข้าหาเด็กชายวัยไล่เลี่ยกันในความทรงจำได้ถูกนึกถึงอีกครั้ง

'ขอนั่งด้วยได้มั้ย?'

ใบหน้าเปื้อนน้ำตาและรอยฟกช้ำเงยขึ้นตามเสียงทัก

'เธอไปโดนอะไรมาเหรอ- เดี๋ยวแป๊บนึงนะ'

มือเล็กล้วงหาบางอย่างในกระเป๋าสะพายข้างใบน้อย ก่อนจะหยิบผ้าเช็ดหน้าขาวสะอาดออกมา

'หม่าม้าบอกให้พกผ้าเช็ดหน้าไว้เสมอเผื่อตอนหน้าเราสกปรกหรือตอนบาดเจ็บ ...แบบเธอไง!'

ดวงตาสีฟ้าจ้องมองเด็กหญิงตรงหน้าสักพัก ทำไมถึงต้องทำดีกับเขาด้วยนะ? แต่ก็รับผ้าเช็ดหน้ามาแต่โดยดี

'เอาล่ะ!' อีกคนนั่งจุ้มปุ๊กลงกับพื้นหญ้าข้าง ๆ เด็กชายที่กำลังเช็ดใบหน้าตัวเองอย่างระมัดระวัง

'ฉันชื่อคิริเอะนะ เธอชื่ออะไรหรอ?' สายตาสีน้ำผึ้งส่งมาราวกับรอคำตอบ

'เนโร...' คนถูกถามตอบด้วยเสียงเบาแผ่วพร้อมส่งผ้าเช็ดหน้าคืนให้

'เนโร? ชื่อเท่จังเลย!'

ถึงอย่างนั้นเจ้าของชื่อก็ไม่ได้ยอมรับคำชมเท่าไหร่นัก คิดเสียว่าชมไปตามมารยาท ในเมื่อเขาถูกตั้งชื่อตามสีผ้าที่ห่อตัวเขาตอน _ถูกทิ้ง_ ไว้นี่นา

'ผมเธอสีสวยจัง... อย่างกับ _นางฟ้า_ แหน่ะ'

เสียงเล็กยังปาคำชมใส่เขาไม่หยุด และแน่นอนว่าต้องกล่าวถึงเส้นผมสีขาวเงินที่ประดับหัว เท่าที่เด็กทุกคนได้รู้มา มีแค่คนอายุมากเท่านั้นผมถึงจะเปลี่ยนเป็นสีขาวได้  
แต่สำหรับเด็กที่ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นลูกเต้าเหล่าใคร ก็จะถูกหาว่าเป็นปีศาจบ้าง ถูกสาปบ้าง อย่างที่เคยโดนเมื่อไม่กี่นาทีที่แล้ว

'นางฟ้าหรอ... ขอบใจนะ'

สลัดทิ้งซึ่งคำกล่าวหา อย่างน้อยก็มีคนทำให้เขาภูมิใจในรูปร่างหน้าตาขึ้นมาสักหน่อยหนึ่ง

\-----

'หล่อนดูไม่ออกหรือไง เด็กนั่นมันเป็นลูกปีศาจ'

'ฉันเห็นมากับตา แผลถลอกตั้งลึก วันต่อมาดันหายเกลี้ยง นั่นมันไม่ใช่คนแล้ว'

'แต่เราต้องรักเด็กทุกคนให้เท่ากันไม่ใช่หรือคะ?'

'ไม่ใช่กับเด็กนั่นแน่นอน"

หญิงสาวเจ้าของเรือนผมสีน้ำตาลถอนหายใจด้วยความเหนื่อยหน่ายจากการเจรจากับหญิงผู้ดูแลบ้านเด็กกำพร้า

'พอกันที ฉันจะรับเด็กคนนี้เป็นลูกบุญธรรมค่ะ'

เธอกล่าวด้วยน้ำเสียงเด็ดขาดก่อนจะเดินออกจากห้องทำงานของอีกฝ่ายไป

\-----

เด็กชายเดินก้าวออกจากประตูอาคารช้า ๆ พร้อมข้าวของในกระเป๋าไม่กี่อย่างด้วยสีหน้าไม่สู้ดีนัก

 _'มีคนมารับเราไปเลี้ยงจริง_ _ๆ_ _เหรอ?'_  
_'จะเป็นครอบครัวที่รักเราจริง_ _ๆ_ _มั้ยนะ_ _?'_  
_'จะโดนล้อเหมือนเดิมรึเปล่า ไม่เอาแล้วไม่เอาแล้วไม่เอาแล้ว'_

'เนโร-!'

เสียงหวานอันคุ้นเคยชวนให้ตื่นจากภวังค์ เด็กหญิงเจ้าของเสียงกำลังโบกมือไหว ๆ ให้พร้อมกับครอบครัวใหม่ที่รอเขาอยู่

'คิริเอะ!'

เจ้าตัวไม่รอช้าวิ่งเข้าโผกอดอีกคน พร้อมรับอ้อมกอดจากทั้งคุณพ่อ คุณแม่ และพี่ชายของเธอ

'จากนี้ไป เธอจะได้มาอยู่กับเรานะ เนโร'

เด็กชายยิ้มทั้งน้ำตา รอยยิ้มแบบเดียวกันกับที่เคยมอบให้เฉพาะคิริเอะ

\-----

เวลาที่เด็กทั้งสามได้เติบโตมาด้วยกันค่อย ๆ ผ่านไป เครโดได้ถูกส่งไปฝึกเป็นอัศวินของภาคีแห่งดาบ รวมถึงคิริเอะและเนโรด้วย ซึ่งเด็กหนุ่มไม่ได้ปฏิเสธ ถึงเขาจะไม่ได้ศรัทธาในนักรบสปาร์ด้าอะไรนั่น แต่เพื่อพี่ชายที่เขานับถือเป็นแบบอย่าง และผู้หญิงที่เขา _ตกหลุมรัก_ ต่างหาก

บ่อยครั้งหลังการฝึกฟันดาบจบ เนโรมักจะแวะไปหาคิริเอะที่หมั่นฝึกร้องเพลงอยู่คนเดียวเสมอ เขาคิดว่าเธอนั้นร้องเพลงได้ดีกว่าเด็กสาวคนใดในเมือง เจ้าตัวได้รับคำชมแบบนั้นก็ได้แต่ยิ้มดีใจตอบ

'น่ารักที่สุดเลย'

'หืม? เมื่อกี้ว่ายังไงนะ?'

'คิริเอะ ...น่ารักที่สุดเลย'

\-----

พังทลาย...

บ้านหลังที่เคยอยู่ คนที่เคยดูแล ความรู้สึกของคนใกล้ชิด หัวใจของเขา ...ได้พังทลายลงเพราะน้ำมือของปีศาจ

สามพี่น้องกอดกันแน่น คนโตสุดได้แต่กำชับว่าทุกคนต้องเข้มแข็งเข้าไว้ในวันที่ไม่มีพ่อแม่แล้ว ขณะที่เนโรได้แต่กล่าวโทษตัวเองในใจ

'แกไม่น่าทำตัวขี้ขลาดแบบนี้'

_'พลัง_ _...'_

_'เอาพลัง_ _... มากกว่านี้'_

.  
.  
.

"ถึงอย่างนั้น ผมก็ยังช่วยพี่ไว้ไม่ได้"

สายตาคู่หมองเลื่อนไปทางหินอีกแท่น ใต้นั้นมีหลุมที่ไม่ได้แม้แต่บรรจุร่างไร้วิญญาณของนายอัศวินที่ว่า

"ผมเกลียดตัวเองที่ตอนนั้นยังแข็งแกร่งไม่พอ หลังจากนั้น ผมสัญญากับตัวเองว่าจะปกป้องคนที่เหลือในชีวิตให้ถึงที่สุด ถึงจะกลายเป็นปีศาจที่ใคร ๆ ก็เกลียด..."

"เฮ้อ"

"บอกข่าวดีก่อนแล้วกัน ผมได้เจอพ่อแท้ ๆ แล้ว คนเลวใช้ได้- ตาลุงชุดแดงที่พี่เจอนั่นก็อาผมเอง โลกกลมดีใช่มั้ยล่ะ"

รอยยิ้มขมขื่นปรากฏขึ้นที่มุมปากของชายหนุ่ม เขายักไหล่ให้กับความว่างเปล่าก่อนจะเล่าต่อ

"พี่กับคิริเอะเป็น-"

เสียงขาดช่วงเมื่อเจ้าตัวกล่าวถึงสองคนอันเป็นแรงผลักดันให้เขาแข็งแกร่งขึ้น _พลังมากขึ้น_

"ก็- เรื่องมันยาวเดี๋ยวผมเล่าไม่หมด พวกเราแต่งงานหลังจากเหตุการณ์เมื่อกี้ปีนึง มีลูกด้วยกัน ตอนนี้เธอโตเป็นสาวแล้วล่ะ พี่ต้องภูมิใจในตัวผมแน่ ๆ "

ใบหน้าประดับเคราผ่อนคลายลง แต่ในดวงตายังคงความเศร้า มือขวาหยิบดอกกุหลาบออกมาจากช่อครึ่งหนึ่งก่อนวางไว้บนหลุมศพ

"ส่วนเธอ คิริเอะ..."

"เธอเป็นทั้งเพื่อนที่อารี พี่สาวที่น่ารัก เป็นทั้งแฟนสาวที่คอยสนับสนุน ทั้งภรรยาและแม่ที่สมบูรณ์แบบ"

"ไม่ต้องห่วง ผมจะดูแลลูกให้ดี"

"หลับให้สบายนะ _นางฟ้า_ ของผม"

มือทั้งสองบรรจงวางช่อกุหลาบอีกครึ่งไว้

\-----

นอกรั้วสุสานยังมีเด็กสาวเจ้าของเรือนผมสีขาวเงินแซมน้ำตาลในชุดเดรสสีดำอีกคน ถึงจะไม่มีคราบน้ำตาให้เห็น แต่ใครดูก็รู้ว่าเธอก็เศร้าพอ ๆ กับชายอีกคนที่เดินออกมา

ทั้งสองสวมกอดกัน ราวกับว่าโลกทั้งใบเหลือเพียงแค่สองคนเท่านั้น

เหมือนที่เนโรเคยเจอไม่มีผิด

.  
.  
.

「ตั้งแต่กลับมา พ่อก็เอาแต่เมาหัวราน้ำ ทั้งที่แต่ก่อนไม่เคยเป็นแบบนี้」

「น้านิโค่กับพี่ ๆ ก็เพิ่งได้ข่าว ว่าจะรีบมาเยี่ยม」

「ทั้งบ้านดูเงียบเหงาไปเลย」

「หนูกับพ่อคิดถึงแม่นะคะ」

เด็กสาวนอนขดตัวบนเตียง ผ่านจากเหตุการณ์นั้นมาได้สามวันแล้ว เธอเองก็ทำใจไม่ได้แต่ยังต้องทำตัวเข้มแข็งตลอดเวลา เพื่ออะไรไม่รู้...

นอนให้ความเศร้าเข้าปกคลุมอยู่สักพัก เธอก็นึกอะไรขึ้นได้

\-----

_'ถ้าไม่มีพลัง_ _แกก็จะปกป้องใครไว้ไม่ได้'_

ไม่ มีอะไรผิดไป

_'ถึงจะมีพลัง แกก็ยังปกป้องใครไว้ไม่ได้'_

ประโยคไม่กี่ประโยคที่กำลังวนเวียนอยู่ในหัว ตอกย้ำความรู้สึกผิดให้แก่อดีตนักล่าปีศาจ มือแกร่งที่ตอนนี้กลับดูอ่อนแอกำจี้สีทองรูปปีกนกอันเป็นของขวัญชิ้นสำคัญแก่ _แฟนสาว_ ไว้แน่น ขณะที่มืออีกข้างยกแก้วกระดกเครื่องดื่มมึนเมาอีกแก้วเข้าปาก

นึกย้อนไปแล้ว ไม่ว่าเรื่องร้ายใด ๆ ที่เกิดขึ้นกับคนรอบตัวเขา ล้วนเกิดจาก _ปีศาจ_

เขาเกลียดปีศาจทุกตน รวมถึงตัวเขาด้วย บางทีอาจเป็นเพราะเขาด้วยซ้ำที่นำพาแต่โศกนาฏกรรมเข้ามา

ในเมื่อการกำจัดปีศาจเป็นงานถนัดอยู่แล้-

_-แอ้ดดด-_

มือซ้ายที่กำลังเอื้อมไปหยิบกระบอกปืนบลูโรสคู่ใจชะงัก ดวงตาพร่ามัวหันมองตามที่มาของเสียง

"พ่อคะ คือวันนี้หนูซื้อเส้นพาสต้าไว้ เดี๋ยวพรุ่งนี้เช้าจะลองทำให้กินดู"

"แล้วก็..."

"รักษาสุขภาพด้วยนะคะ อย่าลืมว่าเราเหลือกันอยู่แค่นี้"

"ราตรีสวัสดิ์ค่ะ"

_-เพล้ง-_

เศษแก้วหล่นลงพื้นตามด้วยของเหลวสีอำพันผสมเลือดสีแดงสดจากแรงพิโรธ

_'ช่างโง่เขลา_ _เนโร ช่างโง่เขลา'_

**Author's Note:**

> เป็นงานที่เกิดจากการเวิ่นเว้อของคนขี้ชิปคนนี้เองค่ะ เห็นว่าไม่ค่อยมีสายผลิตคนไทยที่ผลิตคู่นี้ด้วย ผลงานอาจไม่ค่อยสละสลวยเท่าไหร่เพราะไม่ได้แต่งอะไรแบบนี้บ่อย ๆ ค่ะ ถ้ามีโอกาสกับทักษะมากพออาจแปลเป็นอังกฤษด้วยนะคะ อยากทำมากเลย ( ◜‿◝ )♡


End file.
